


Graphing Plots

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oneshot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was happy that Carter stop bullying him after the partythey became best friends and learned a very valuable lessonthat he should always talk to someone if he needs help.
Comments: 1





	Graphing Plots

* * *

On a gloomy day, Andrew woke up early the next morning, he really didn't want to go to school. He always gets bullied at school because of how short he is and how he is really skinny. He is also made fun of about his intelligence. Andrews dad forced him to go to school and he always says the same thing you need to get smarter. Andrew didn't care about school he wanted to stay home and be a gamer. After Andrew got ready his dad kicked him out of the house and walked him to the bus stop to make sure Andrew didn't run away like he normally does. After Andrew got on the bus he went to his usual spot in the back of the bus hiding, trying not to be seen by ~~Karter,~~ the bully. But of course ~~Karter~~ saw Andrew hiding in his usual spot and pinned him against the back of the seat and stole his lunch money. Andrew was tired of this continuous bullying so he told the bus driver when he got off the bus. so he the bus driver went and told the principal that Carter was bullying Andrew the principal called them both down to the front office and they had a chat. Carter said he would stop and then the principal told him that if it keeps happening that you should tell him again the next day. Andrew woke up went to the bus and Carter let them alone for once and Andrew felt so happy that Carter was finally leaving him alone he wanted to throw a party about how happy he felt he felt that he should invite Carter to the party because, He was happy that Carter stop bullying him after the party they became best friends and learned a very valuable lesson that he should always talk to someone if he needs help.

* * *


End file.
